Goodbye Djinn-Djinn
by Chucky Ray
Summary: A few weeks before Tony Nelson and Roger Healey are scheduled to depart for their mission, they plan for Doctor Bellows' retirement surprise party (along with Jeannie's help) and Tony teaches Jeannie how to drive. In the meantime, Jeannie's dog Djinn-Djinn runs away. Episode two in season six of IDOJ. Just a quick note, the end of this episode is pretty sad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Jeannie's Surprise

Jeannie sat by her desk and sighed dreamily while tapping the eraser of her pencil to her chin as she thought up a list of names for her baby. So far her top names for a boy were AJ (either Anthony James Junior) and Michael, and her top girl names were April (since that's when the baby would be born) and Rose. Meanwhile Tony and Doctor Bellows sat at the nearby table a crossed from each other playing a game of checkers.

"King me." Tony said after his black checker did a triple jump over his red checkers.

"Again?" Doctor Bellows began with a shake of his head in disbelief. "Colonel Nelson, how did you get so good at checkers?" he wondered as Tony grinned.

"Jeannie and I play this all the time. In fact I was the one who taught her to play. You should play against her next." He told him while Doctor Bellows stacked a black checker on top of his.

"Really? Jeannie plays checkers?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Yeah, the only difference is that she blinks her moves instead." Tony told him as Doctor Bellows nodded.

"Ah, I see, well it must be pretty interesting playing with a genie." He said when all of a sudden the door opened and Roger Healey entered the living room.

"Hey Tony, you'll never guess what just happened." He said as Tony and Doctor Bellows instantly stopped playing their game and glanced up at him.

"Colonel Healey, I know that this isn't my house so it really isn't my business asking you this, but don't you ever knock or ring the doorbell?" Doctor Bellows wondered.

"No not really, I love Tony and Jeannie like a brother and sister and they've always told me that their home is my home." Roger told him with a grin as Doctor Bellows rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked." He said.

"Anyway, take a look at this." Roger began before he withdrew three yellow tickets from out of his pocket. "Three tickets to see The Beach Boys." He told them.

"Really? No kidding." Tony began with a grin while Jeannie turned around in her chair and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I _love_ The Beach Boys." He said.

"So do I. Why I _love_ Surfin' Safari and Good Vibrations." Doctor Bellows said excitedly with a grin.

"What are The Beach Boys?" Jeannie wondered.

"You've got to be joking. You mean that you've never heard of them?" Roger inquired glancing over at her before back at Tony. "You have to own at least one or two records of them." He said.

"Yeah I do. I have quite a few. I guess that Jeannie's never listened to any of them though." Tony told him. "Hey Jeannie, would you mind?" he asked her. "You know, fetch my record player here." He told her.

"Yes Master." She told him as she blinked her eyes and made the record player appear in the center of the living room.

"Thank you Jeannie." He told her as he walked over to his record collection and pulled out his Beach Boys album before he blew on the record and placed it on top of the turntable before sticking the needle on top of it. That's when all of a sudden Surfing USA started to play. Jeannie quickly leapt up from her chair and started to dance.

"I like this type of music Master. It's more fun than harem dancing." She said as Tony grinned at her before he, Roger Healey, and Doctor Bellows joined in and started dancing with her. As soon as the song had finished Jeannie folded her arms and blinked her eyes with a slight bob of her head and changed her harem outfit into bright pink shorts and a matching hat and tank top. She also had on a pair of dark sunglasses. "I'm ready to go to The Beach Boys concert Master." She said.

"Uh Jeannie, listen I appreciate your enthusiasm but the concert isn't till a few weeks from now." Roger told her.

"Oh." She said sadly. "So, what do you want to do now?" she wondered.

"Well, I should probably get home for lunch. Amanda hates it when I'm late." Doctor Bellows began before he got up from his chair. "See you later Jeannie. Colonel Nelson, Colonel Healey." He said as he turned to each one of them with a nod of his head before he walked out the door.

"Hey you know what, I just got an idea." Tony began. "Doctor Bellows' surprise retirement party is tomorrow. Say Jeannie, you wouldn't by any chance be able to get The Beach Boys to perform at it would you?" he asked her when all of a sudden she let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down before twirling around in a circle.

"Oh I think that's a marvelous idea Master!" she cried. "Doctor Bellows will just simply love it!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to start working on that right now, goodbye Master!" she exclaimed before she grabbed ahold of his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips goodbye before she gave another bob of her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared.

"I'm not sure who's going to be more excited about The Beach Boys. Doctor Bellows or Jeannie." Roger said. "By the way, how is Jeannie doing? I mean with the pregnancy and everything." He said.

"She's doing fine. She's got a doctor's appointment next week. I told her that we could stop at the store on the way and do some shopping like picking out clothes, bottles, blankets, pacifiers, and diapers." Tony told him.

"Well listen Tony, I'll be happy to help out with the new baby whenever you need me. I'll help feed it, read to it, bathe it. I just absolutely refuse to change its diapers." Roger said as Tony chuckled before they headed out the front door together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Little Runaway

 _I'm sorry that this is so late but I had a long and bad busy day. I'll write more tomorrow though I promise. I would really love to hear some feedback by way. So please, read, review, (hopefully) enjoy!_

Mrs. Bellows was busy vacuuming the carpet when suddenly she heard the sound of a dog barking outside her window and quickly turned it off. "Hey Alfred do you hear that?" she wondered while Doctor Bellows sat in his chair busily eating his tuna fish sandwich while he read the newspaper.

"No dear, what's that?" he inquired.

"I thought I heard a dog barking." She told him before she walked over to the front door. Sure enough a tiny little fluffy brown dog was sitting on top of her doorstep. He glanced up at her and tilted his head back before he gave another bark. "Well hello there puppy, I remember you." She said as she smiled warmly down at him before she cuddled him up inside her arms.

"Come here Alfred, it's Djinn-Djinn." She said.

"Djinn-Djinn?" Doctor Bellows began removing his glasses and looking up from his paper. "Isn't that Jeannie's dog? The one who constantly disappears and destroys uniforms?" he wondered. "That makes a whole lot more sense now that I know genies exist. For every time I tried to look at him he jus disappeared." He said when all of a sudden Jeannie appeared beside him and he let out a very large shriek. "Oh,.. Jeannie. I do wish that you would stop doing that." He told her.

"I'm still not a hundred percent used to the fact that you can do that." He said.

"I'm sorry Doctor Bellows but I lost Djinn-Djinn. Anthony was busy taking me for a walk in the park and that's when he decided to show up but a Great Dane scared him away." She explained anxiously.

"It's alright Jeannie, I've got Djinn-Djinn right here." Mrs. Bellows said before she carried him into the living room and Jeannie smiled at her warmly.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Bellows. I sure hope that he wasn't too much trouble." She said.

"No he wasn't at all. He just showed up actually." Mrs. Bellows told her before she placed the dog into her arms.

"Mrs. Bellows, can I ask you something?" Jeannie wondered as the other woman smiled back at her.

"Sure you can Jeannie, what is it?" she questioned her back.

"How did you learn how to drive a car?" Jeannie asked her.

"I took driver's ED." She told her.

"Driver's ED?" Jeannie questioned with uncertainty.

"Yes, that stands for Driver's Education." Mrs. Bellows began. "Are you wanting to learn how to drive Jeannie?" she inquired.

"Yes, I mean after the baby's born I'm going to want to take him or her places and I can't blink all that time. Well, I can, but_" Jeannie began before Mrs. Bellows interrupted and nodded at her.

"It's alright Jeannie, I perfectly understand." She told her.

"Perhaps that Anthony can teach me how to drive, that way we can spend some quality time together." Jeannie realized feeling as if an imaginary lightbulb lit up over her head.

"That's a good idea." Mrs. Bellows said.

"I'll go ahead and ask him. Goodbye Doctor Bellows, goodbye Mrs. Bellows." She told them before she blinked her eyes and disappeared.

"Now there goes one of the nicest genies that I've ever met." Mrs. Bellows said.

"I see. And just exactly how many genies have you met before?" her husband asked her.

"Oh c'mon Alfred, you know what I mean!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be envious of Colonel Nelson. For he's married to a beautiful woman who is always willing to please him." He said when suddenly his wife angrily placed her hands upon her hips.

"What about me?" she inquired.

"No offense or anything Amanda but you're brilliant, but you won't give me anything I want within the snap of my finger." He said as she rolled her eyes at him and then he placed his glasses back on his face and went back to reading his paper.

 _…._

"Alright now Jeannie I want you to put the key inside the ignition and then go ahead and turn on the engine." Tony told her once they were sitting inside his car together. Jeannie obeyed and stuck the key inside. Once the engine was on she stepped on the gas pedal and the car jerked forward. "No Jeannie, wait, stop." Tony told her as she quickly hit the brakes again.

"Did I do something wrong Master?" Jeannie asked him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"This is going to take a while." He mumbled under his breath. That's when all of a sudden Jeannie gasped and widened her eyes as she saw a scruffy brown dog scurry ahead of her.

"Oh no! That's Djinn-Djinn!" she cried before the dog suddenly vanished into thin air. "Djinn-Djinn come back!" she called while she quickly threw off her seatbelt and leapt out of the car chasing down the street after him before she disappeared around the corner. That's when Roger Healey started walking up the driveway.

"Hey Tony, what happened to the driving lesson?" he wondered.

"Djinn-Djinn ran away and I guess that Jeannie thought he was more important." Tony told him as Roger nodded slightly at him.

"Well then I guess that better means that we should start looking for him then. Can genie dogs be photographed? Because if they can maybe we can make up some flyers." He said.

"That's a good idea Rog, You're a really great friend to both me and Jeannie. I just hope that whoever finds him isn't wearing a uniform." Tony said.

"Well, maybe we can make a special note about that on the bottom or something." Roger began. " I just hope that Jeannie doesn't forget about seeing if The Beach Boys can perform at Doctor Bellows' retirement party." Roger said as the two friends. headed up towards the house together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Goodbye Djinn-Djinn

 _Sorry that this is a little bit later than I originally planned it to be. I haven't been feeling too good since my head has been KILLING me with sinus problems. Anyway, be sure to have your tissue box handy because this is a pretty sad chapter._

As Tony and Roger rounded the corner they heard what sounded like sobbing. Sure enough there was Jeannie covering her mouth with her hand while she sobbed over Djinn-Djinn's body that was lying on the road. "Oh dear." Tony said as tears continued pouring down Jeannie's face while she wept hysterically over him. Tony wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head before he rested his chin down upon it and rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"It's all my fault Master." She began.

"Shhh.." he whispered.

"I saw the car pulling out in front of him. I just couldn't stop it in time since my powers don't work properly whenever I get upset or frightened!" she sobbed.

"It's alright Jeannie, it was just an accident." Tony told her while he continued rubbing her shoulders.

"Well I don't like it!" she yelled with her eyes still full of tears.

"I know. But it's just a part of life Jeannie." Tony told her.

"I don't want it to be!" she snapped.

"Please Jeannie, don't cry." Roger began. "If there's anything that I can't stand is when women as beautiful as you start getting upset." He told her.

"I'm sorry Colonel Healey but I can't help it!" she exclaimed. "It's just _so_ hard! I loved him so much!" she sobbed inside Tony's chest.

"I know, it's hard to lose a pet. I lost my dog when I was a little boy and it hurt like crazy. In fact it still hurts now. I don't think that the pain ever fully goes away. The thing that you need to remember though is that you just have to think about all the happy memories that you had with Djinn and that'll help keep him alive in your heart." He told her.

"Master, can we go back home and burry him in the yard?" Jeannie asked him with a sniff.

"Yes sweetheart, of course we can." He whispered inside her ear. "Of course we can." He repeated before he planted another soft and tender kiss on the top of her head. Then Jeannie held out her other arm and gestured for Roger to get underneath it while she continued to sob. He accepted and then they all formed a group hug together.

"It's alright Jeannie. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright." He told her while planting a friendly kiss on her cheek as all three of them continued embracing each other.

 _….._

Tony, Roger, and Jeannie busily examined the pile of dirt that now covered Djinn-Djinn's body. Jeannie leaned her head upon Tony's shoulder and rested it there while she tried the best she could to read the tombstone even though her eyes were still full of tears. "Here lies Djinn-Djinn, the finest dog a genie ever had." She said with a sniff.

"Yeah, if you don't count all the uniforms that I had to go through." Roger said with a nervous chuckle.

"C'mon Rog, don't be so insensitive. This is really hard for Jeannie right now. I mean I know that Djinn-Djinn destroyed uniforms but that's only because he thought anyone who wore them would hurt him just like the palace guards used to. He really was a good dog when you think about it." Tony told him.

"You're right Tony. I'm sorry Jeannie." Roger said.

"That's alright," Jeannie began with a heavy sad sigh. "He was a pretty old dog after all and he probably would have died anyway." She said with another sniff before brushing away her tears. "At least he's in a better place now. I'm still going to miss him though. Perhaps I'll get a new dog eventually so the baby will be able to play with him." She said.

"Yeah listen Jeannie, about this baby. It's not going to be a genie is it? Because I'm starting to have flashbacks of Abdullah." Roger said but Jeannie just simply shrugged at him.

"I'm not sure. We won't know until sometime after he or she is born." She told him. "Besides, the only reason that Abdullah was such a handful is because he was sick. I'm pretty sure that the baby will have us all wrapped around their little finger." She said with a sly grin and giggled.

"Yes darling but you've got to remember that we can't be their friends we have to be their parents. We can spoil them a little bit but we don't want to overdo it." Tony told her with a grin before he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey I was thinking that if it's a girl we can name her Fawzia!" she suggested excitedly.

"Fawzia? Where did you get a name like that from? It sounds like Fozzie Bear's sister or something." Roger said.

"It's my real name!" Jeannie cried indignantly.

"It is? I didn't know that." Tony began. "Sometimes I forget that you weren't born a genie." He told her.

"Would you rather Tony and I call you Fawzia then?" Roger wondered but Jeannie quickly shook her head.

"No Colonel Healey. I've gotten used to Jeannie now." She told him.

"Hey listen Jeannie, you know you don't have to call me Colonel Healey anymore. I mean we're friends, you can call me by my name if you want to." He told her as she smiled warmly at him.

"Oh thank you Roger Healey. Well, I guess I better finish talking to The Beach Boys about Doctor Bellows' retirement party. Goodbye Master," she began as she quickly kissed his lips. "Goodbye Roger Healey." She said while giving him a peck on the cheek before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Party

"Alright Jeannie easy does it." Tony told her as they pulled inside the NASA parking lot before Jeannie hit the brakes and turned off the engine.

"I still don't understand what we're doing here. I thought you said that you were taking us out to dinner." Mrs. Bellows said.

"That's because we did." Jeannie said while she and Tony threw off their seatbelts.

"You remember the banquets that they have sometimes here at the base." Tony said before he and Jeannie got out of the car followed by the Bellows.

"Well it was sure nice of you inviting us here even though Alfred doesn't work here anymore. And Jeannie, Colonel Healey told me about your dog and I'm very sorry to hear about it." Mrs. Bellows said while they slammed their doors behind them and Tony made sure that the doors were locked up tight.

"Thank you Mrs. Bellows, I really appreciate that." Jeannie told her as all four of them headed a crossed the parking lot together.

"I have a feeling that as usual there is more here than meets the eye. Although for once I don't think that has anything to do with Jeannie." Doctor Bellows said as Jeannie gave a mischievous little giggle. "Of course I could be wrong." He said as Tony held the door open for them and Doctor Bellows entered the dark building. "Aha, I knew it, I knew that something fishy was going on." He said when all of a sudden all of the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted as they all jumped out at him from their different hiding places. Jeannie giggled again as Doctor Bellows widened his eyes out of complete shock and utter amazement.

"Happy retirement Doctor Bellows!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well my goodness, you really didn't have to do all of this." He told them.

"Don't be ridiculous, you deserve it." Tony told him.

"Oh and Doctor Bellows, I have one last surprise for you." Jeannie told him as she took his hand and dragged him around the corner before she stopped and folded her arms and blinked her eyes. That's when all of a sudden all five members of The Beach Boys were standing there before them. "Doctor Bellows, let me introduce you to the Beach Boys!" she exclaimed while all five of the boys just continued looking around wondering where they were and how they had gotten there.

"Oh my, The Beach Boys. What an honor it is." Doctor Bellows said while he stuck out his hand and shook each one of them by it.

"Thank you," one of them began. "who are you?" he asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Doctor Alfred Bellows. Or rather formerly. And this beautiful young lady is Jeannie Nelson." He said as another Beach Boy smiled dreamily at her.

"Oh we already know who Jeannie is." He said.

"Well come on boys, if this is Doctor Bellows that must mean that we're at NASA. So we better get this party started." The first Beach Boy said.

"Oh! Can you do Surfing USA!?" Jeannie exclaimed eagerly.

"Anything for you Mrs. Nelson." The same Beach Boy who had spoken to her before said.

 _…_

Doctor Bellows and Mrs. Bellows danced together while Tony, Jeannie, and Roger danced together inside a group. "You know Jeannie, this has just about been the best day of my entire life." Tony told her when suddenly Jeannie stopped and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Hey!" she snapped angrily.

"Besides the day I found you and our wedding day of course." He told her with a grin.

"That's better." Jeannie told him.

"Anyway, you know what would make this night even better?" he questioned her.

"No, what's that Master?" she questioned him back.

"If Elvis Presley was here too." He told her.

"Yeah, then that would really be a rock and roll party." Roger agreed as Jeannie quickly folded her arms and blinked her eyes with a slight bob of her head and made Elvis appear before them just as confused as The Beach Boys had been when they magically showed up.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Jeannie said turning up her lip and doing her best Elvis impression as Tony just simply rolled his eyes at her.


End file.
